Work Experience
by HotHeadedSai
Summary: Regular days do not get much more exciting than this, Mathew Bradshaw, a 15 year old who's been though so much is about to get an uplift in his life when he gets a call from a workplace that he put a placement into and is accepted, now the only problem is having an Australian among a bunch of hard working americans
1. Wednesday 2nd of March, 2016

After taking the school bus home like I usually do, I had my music blasted almost at full volume, even though I told everyone I hated loud noises certain loud music I could handle and loved it, as I walked home I had a slight smile on my face, hoping that I'd get accepted into one of the four jobs I'd asked placement for, even though tomorrow I had Y Challenge, it would be my first and last time I'd do it since I had bronchitis just the week before and didn't get to go for the first two weeks _._ As I was walking home on my usual route I took notice of one thing, the house they were constructing along the street I walk on, and as I did, I realised that it was completely finished on the outside but not done on the inside, it still stunned me how fast you could get a house built, and as I still thought about it, I had reached the end of the street and now I had to go through the park, to be quite honest they needed to do something about the park because it was seriously boring as I went across the park, my music was blasting out of my headphones and I literally felt like singing but, one, I couldn't sing, either would I want to embarrass myself, and as I walked down the hill, with the way I walk, and the way I walk down the hill, would not in one way sound good.

After about being in the house for 5 Minutes it was finally time that my body had enough of being up and I decided to go to sleep, once my head had hit the pillow I was out within a couple of minutes, I had not a single care about what was happening around me, because when I go to sleep, nothing can wake me up except for myself.

It was then at about 9pm that my body decided to wake up, even though I didn't want to, whenever I'm asleep, my body is in charge and it does what it wants to do, so I got up, my room was pitch black and of course the door in my room was closed, so I went to check my phone and saw my notifications on my glance screen, it came up with 4 missed calls

"Must have been dad" I said quietly as I stretched and groaned as I did, I then went to my bedroom door opening it to find my dad, still in his work clothes and having a cup of coffee

"Oh it's finally awake" He said and I smiled at his comment

"Yeah, I am, not the best sleep I've had but it was warm" I said, my voice croaky

He then took a sip out of his cup of coffee before I went to the toilet

"You got any homework?" My father said.

Mentally groaning, I stopped for a second "No I don't" To what my knowledge was, I didn't have any homework but if I did, I would always try my best to do my homework over the weekend, which succeeded _Horrendously_.

After I had gone to the toilet I had gone into the land-room, still feeling drowsy, I asked my father for food, and what I got for dinner, you would find very simple. A salad Sandwich, Ham, Tomato and lettuce, though you might find that pretty simple, I didn't, I loved that kind of sandwich to death, it was really delicious and much more of a filling food compared to something as simple as a Toasted Cheese and Tomato sandwich or A vegemite and lettuce sandwich. An Australian Classic.

After dinner I decided to talk to my girlfriend over Facebook since it was only 7 in the morning in the United Kingdom and she was getting ready for school, we'd both met up on a group page about How To Train Your Dragon, but now we were slowly starting to loose interest, though we had a role-play on it, we'd still role-play but what I had realised is that she wasn't really roleplaying which had really kind of mad me feel sad due to the fact that I had so many Ideas for the role-play and I didn't get a chance to tell her or at least show her.

It was about 15 minutes later that she had to go to school and we both parted our ways with being cute and saying goodbye. I then gave up, shutting my computer down and heading into the landroom as it was shutting down, telling me that it was shutting down, I said goodnight to dad and turned off the lights before jumping into bed before getting comfortable, I knew I had a long day ahead of me and it wasn't going to be the hardest one yet.

As I closed my eyes, I could still hear the computer whirring in the silence of my bedroom, the second hard drive from my old broken computer still rattling. I don't exactly know what the computer was doing or even thinking but I don't know what information it was retrieving or even writing because I use that hard drive as a second one and backup, and as I was thinking about that the slow whir of the fan had slowly stopped and the computer had finally turned off, it was now silent, all I could hear were the normal things, Crickets, Stella, my dog who was moving, my breathing and my heartbeat, which slowly made me fall asleep


	2. Thursday 3rd of March, 2016

I was now at the bus stop, right out in front of McDonalds, just near the most dangerous road ever, Sydney Road, I had just finished my first Y challenge and had told my friend what job I had applied for, she was happy for me and that I at least had the guts to go for a dangerous job, I had no idea what she meant by that but she was glad If I got the job.

It was now 3:23pm and dark clouds were surrounding me, the bus had just arrived and I slowly got up, my music playing but not as loud as I usually have it. As I went past tapping my myki to get on the bus, I went to find a seat which was always preferably the back, I don't know why but I was constantly paranoid about getting in a bus accident and no matter what I'd always be up the back that way I don't get the brunt of the force that would bring me forward probably hitting the glass, but I felt slightly safer when I was at the back, I then unlocked my phone to be greeted with the very much familiar Windows start screen. People usually came up to me and said, my phones better than yours and all I would say is basically "You know you're trying to offend a phone that's practically a computer right?" They would shut up straight away.

The bus ride was oddly quiet apart from the few bumps in the road and quiet chattering, I was listening to Disappear by INXS when the bus suddenly came to a jerk, I instantly put my hand in front of me to stop myself from hitting my head, gripping the seat head and pushing my arm out as hard as I could. The bus had almost had an accident

"Why do I always get Jinxed" I mutter to myself and push my fringe out of the way. I was only starting to get used to this bus route but I already knew where I needed to get off was 3 stops away.

It was about 15 minutes later that I had finally reached my stop, getting off and tapping my Myki as I hopped off of the bus, my music still playing heading towards the train station. As I tried to walk as fast as I could, my wrist vibrated, and no matter how many times I knew I had my Fitbit on my wrist I would still check it to see what exactly was on my wrist, and of course. It was my Fitbit, letting me know that I'd reached the daily goal of 10,000 steps.

After getting up the ramp, as usual, I tapped my myki to tap on and went up to the end of the train station due to the fact that I like sitting on the end of the train, it was about 10 minutes later that a train came, because the government had expected for the Victoria transport to be on time, I think it was the government saying that anyway. As I pressed a button on the train to open the doors and walk in, I found the train to be empty, which I liked. As I sat down on the chair that was facing the opposite side of the train. I then heard the just familiar beeps of the doors closing before the train slowly took off, I have to admit, even though my father thought I was heavily anti-social, if someone from school were to come on the train, I would make my greetings and leave them alone, apart from my friends, then the real me comes out of my shell.

After about 8 minutes I had arrived at my train station, which of course was Reservoir, I'd done the same thing as before, pressed the button on the door to open the train doors, and as I walked out, the familiar burst of people going on and getting on was before me, and as I reached the end of the train station I tapped my myki against the machine, sixth time today I've had to do that, and it was only two more times that I had to do that, thank god for that.

As I walked down the ramp, just getting out of the small entry of the train station, I saw the familiar seats and shelters of the bus stops. And there were about three busses there, but mine wasn't there. Here comes the 30 minute wait. As usual, one thing that should be noted about me is being impatient, especially with time and having to "Wait". I hated how people made me wait, it got me annoyed very quickly, apart from having to wait on certain phone call, that was sometimes fine, but apart from other times it'd get me angry very easily.

After about Fifteen minutes, four songs had passed. My phone started ringing and vibrating

"What the hell?" I muttered as I checked my phone, and as I did, it was still vibrating, saying 'Unknown Caller' I then sighed. This has been happening for a couple of hours, I don't know who it is but when I was in class it happened and I had to put my phone in my breast pocket as they'd call it. So all I did was press the lock button, rejecting the call almost instantly, and then I heard the squeal of breaks, the bus was here, as I shoved my phone back in my pocket I then walked up to the bus, hopping in after waiting for some people to get out, I tapped my myki again, for the seventh time. I then grabbed my phone out of my pocket which took me a while putting my myki in the small little wallet that my case had offered before sitting down, putting my school bag beside me and then putting my phone in my lap and letting my music over take my mind.

It was about 40 minutes later that I reached home putting my bag down in the kitchen and taking my headphone jack out of my phone and putting my headphones on my bed, as well as my phone before going to the toilet, and after I did, I went onto my computer

It was like any other day, I was sitting, I was sitting at my computer straight after I came home from school, as usual not even doing my homework due to the fact I had none, and even if I did I still wouldn't. It's been a couple of days since I applied for various jobs, one standing out which was called "Jurassic World" and I applied for a two year placement. I know I would be missed by my family and my "True" Friends. Especially my girlfriend, but at least I got an experience like no other out of it. And it would be bound to have a spark of fun in it, even if it was the most serious job in the world.

My phone then started to ring again. I didn't know who the caller was but my Windows Phone was going Crazy and freaking out with the vibrations due to the fact that it was as thin as a pencil, I then picked my phone up and answered the call even if I didn't know who it was, it was driving me crazy

"Hello?" I said in a curious and cautious tone

"Yes is this Mister Bradshaw?" The woman said over the phone in a Mexican-American like accent, was it Microsoft?!

"This is Jurassic World; you've been accepted into your job application, Welcome to the staff Crew" she said.

"I….I….Uh" Having no words to say, my mind was rushing at one hundred miles an hour. What do I say? What can I say?


	3. Friday 4th Of March, 2016 Part I

Friday The 4th Of March

It's been about 7 hours now since I went to sleep, after that phone call that I had received I was still In shock, getting to work at a place as big as Jurassic World was all I could think about , thinking about it so much woke me up. I turned to the right to my bedside table to see my phone glowing; I then lifted it up as it said 2:33am Friday, 4 March. I then put my phone down and continued letting it charge, I still felt tired but I seriously couldn't contain my excitement which meant. Of course. Not sleeping, my computer was glowing in the distance meaning it was asleep, it finally decided to work after it continuously crashed which was driving me insane. I needed to talk to dad about it, and I needed to get a new computer, but I couldn't I had to go to work tomorrow, or, at least get there.

After sitting and contemplating what I should do with my life for now, I finally got up with a slight groan and stretched, and as I stretched, I honestly thought I was going to fall over after I finished stretching, but I was used to that after a while cause I knew I had my bed behind me and I could fall on that. After I finally started moving, I sat on my chair and swivelled around on it slowly so I could reach my computer to turn it on, which I managed successfully. The screen then came to life, the first thing that I saw was the time, saying 2:37am Friday, 4 March, I then pressed the arrow key to where I was then greeted to enter my pin, which I did. After a couple of seconds I was then greeted to the familiar home screen with a Subaru from need for speed on the background. After a while of letting it load I went and clicked on the familiar logo to chrome and went onto Facebook to check some notifications, the usual people had posted to groups and likes was all I'd seen but I hadn't gotten a comment on my posts or anything which was good and considering it was 2 in the morning I wouldn't have. After a while I opened up iTunes and then clicked on song, shuffling all of my music. The song Damita Jo coming up first, I then went to the google webpage to check the news like I usually do to see that it was all but quiet around 2 am in the morning.

After 3 hours of playing games and randomly looking up things as well as photoshopping it was finally 5:30, the usual time my father got up, and after a couple of minutes I heard the floorboards creak, he was finally up, I then waited a couple of minutes until he got in the shower, causing me to get up off of my butt and get some breakfast, and as usual it had been Weet-Bix that I was having for breakfast, I would compare Oatmeal to being the same as Weet-Bix but it of course one was Australian and one was American. After a while after I had chugged down my third busicuit, dad came into my room and said

"Your not going to school today, all your doing is packing, and if you want, you can sleep also"

"Alright, thought you would've wanted me to go to school today" I said in a weak voice

"Not if your doing Work tomorrow, you have to be on that flight either tonight or tomorrow" My father replied

"Alright then, probably tonight, 9-10 the latest" I said in curiosity

"Yeah, if you want to" He replied to me as he walked off

"Alright then, I know your not going to miss me I guess" I said as there was no reply, obviously I was lying to myself.

* * *

It was 10am when I had finally started to pack, I got various messages from people if I was going to school and where was. I told them what I was doing, and yet, only a few people were excited for me, seemed as if they were only there for me when they chose to be. I sighed and put my phone down before putting a couple of clothes into the suitcase and a couple of pants including pyjamas, I wasn't going to need much since I was getting some clothes and that supposedly my laundry was going to be taken care of, everything else could be brought that I needed from there, and also, since I was now a starter and former employee, everything that I got, if I showed my badge, I would get for free, that was courteous of them but one question that I had to ask. How many times was I able to get something from that certain place before I had to start paying?

After about a couple of more hours of packing I finally finished and I had two full bags worth of clothing and things I needed including a journal as I liked to call it, but it was only to write things down or to write story ideas since I had a wicked imagination when it came to making any story in my mind. I had also packed my crappy but alright Toshiba laptop in there just in case I want to write this stuff down and to skype with a few other people or go onto Facebook to check notifications and to communicate with other people, as I sighed and zipped up both of the bags up, I sighed and sat back, exhaustion flowing over me but I tried not to fall asleep, but I guess I did.

A/N: Hey Guys, sorry this is so short but this is all I could think of, and don't worry, this is where the real work and chapters get started, and...the adventure of course, I don't know when the next update for Is this a dream is coming out, it's all on my school, because if I don't have homework I usually get side-tracked by other things but I try to at least give you guys at least a thousand words per chapter that way at least it's some demonstration of how good I can write without getting writers block, but anyway enough of the bragging, hope to see you guys sometime in the future


	4. Friday The 4th Of March Part II

**_Friday The 4_** ** _th_** ** _Of March, Melbourne Airport, 10:45pm_**

As I had just put my luggage in the carousel after putting into check in, I turned and faced my father

"Well, this is not entirely awkward at all" I said as I smiled a bit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in two years' time" My father said to me.

"Alright, I'll S-See you then" I said as I smiled before walking off and going to the jet gate.

It was about 2 hours later that I was now on a flying plane and for the first time, never had I been on one and never had I ever expected to be on one. I had been listening to music since we took off since I couldn't have my phone on for at least five minutes due to the fact it would interfere with the plane though I didn't see how, but then again I did with the episode of The Simpsons.

It had been about 5 hours into the flight before I started feeling tired, though I had Wi-Fi Connected to my phone, I was already charging my phone, and though I wanted to grab my laptop out, I knew I couldn't due to the fact I didn't think it would go that long with a charger, it was about 3:16 am in the morning that I finally gave up, taking my headphones off and closing my eyes sitting back before drifting off to sleep extremely fast.

You know how there's that one annoying baby who will not stop crying and how people can't handle it, I admit, to some content, I can't either, though, I did wake up when the plane was just about to land and it was about 5:47am in the morning, I groaned mentally at the thought of only getting about 3 hours of sleep, I then took my phone off of the charger before wrapping the charger up and unlocking my phone and checking to see whether I have any notifications which I didn't' and I sighed not having to check my phone more than I literally had to. It was then a couple of seconds later that The plane made a squealing like noise which made me jump quite a bit because I didn't know that we had landed

"Maybe I missed the announcement while I was asleep" I muttered to myself. Though I still couldn't believe it, I didn't even know what south America was going to be like especially Isla Nublar and this Jurassic World place, though I did hope it was going to have at least a little bit of excitement to it, though I knew on basic knowledge and out of stupidity that there would be full stop, no doubt about it.

It was about 3 hours later that I finally managed to get my numb backside off of the plane and into a taxi towards where I needed to go. I had completely lost my mind as to what the place was called but the guy knew because his family had been there plenty of times to see the monsaurus. To my knowledge, that was the big giant, whale like dinosaur that was restricted to swimming in a circular glass tank. Though I was thinking like this, for some reason I really did feel sorry for the dinosaurs and how some of them were restricted to just wall barriers and not being able to roam.

In less than 40 minutes I was on some sort of highway, sweltering in a taxi, I knew that South America was really hot but not seriously hot, it was handball though my body was not taking it, I felt like I was going to have heat stroke but I reminded myself that your an Australian, you've had hotter. I then winded the window of the taxi and felt the breeze in both my hair and on my face and I closed my eyes feeling the breeze against my face. It was only after a couple of minutes that I looked away due to the fact of my nose starting to tickle and sting a bit, I still didn't understand how that happened but as I was trying to figure that out, I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness go across me making me yawn and feel a bit drowsy. I shook it off to the best I could before the taxi came to a stop, giving the taxi driver what I owed him. I got out of the car with all of my bags and luggage and seen that the ferry toward Isla Nublar was only a couple of metres away, As I gripped onto the two suitcases I had and walked towards the ferry, I was welcomed by one of the people who worked there, after thanking them I continued walking before I got onto the ferry, after I got on the ferry I tried to find upstairs because I never liked being on the bottom of the ferry, I liked having a view of what was ahead of me, not of peoples heads.

After finally managing to find a spot to sit down on top, the ferry departed, hearing a few cheers from the crowd. I smiled a bit knowing that I was going to make new friends or even possibly a few enemies, who knew if there were people there working that were my age, if there was, I would be shocked, but on other terms, at least I would be the first 15 year old to work at Jurassic World

 **A/N: Hey Guys, Of course, as you know, next week I will upload the next chapter to is this a dream but I'm not going to be doing anything except school which is a bummer on Friday due to the fact it's my birthday. But anyway, I'm really sorry guys for slugging off on this chapters, I could literally feel the writers block slowly starting to push on me and I was slightly running out of ideas, but don't worry, I'm not going to need anymore Ideas, because the next chapter, I wrote down in a book due to the fact that I wanted to plan this out as much as possible. See you in the next update guys!**


	5. Welcoming The Australian

It was about 8:30 in the morning and it was slightly foggy but mildly warm. I kind of knew what time it was though I didn't really have no preference as to what time it was but I do enjoy the night time. After being on the ferry for more than 30 minutes. I seriously didn't like how loud it was, I still liked the view of both inside and out, after the ferry docked, I got out and sighed happily

"Hope someones waiting for me, or at least someones around to find where I'm going" I said to myself and as I continued to walk though the main area, and the first thing that I observed is how there were a lot of food stalls and few little clothing shops and that there was an alcohol and tequila store which had me a little concerned as to why they would allow that.

As I was walking I heard the faint talking of someone saying "there he is" which made me tense up due to the fact I always thought I was in trouble or I had done something wrong. Was I in trouble? Did I trespass, was I too early, but there were people

"Excuse me sir. Are you mister Bradshaw?" A tall, skinny lady asked me, her accent sounded familiar to my girlfriends but they were from different regions.

"Ah, yes, it's Master Bradshaw, sorry, might I wonder why you are asking" I said, realising my accent had become more defined than usual.

"My names Zara, I'm claire's personal assistant, and she want to see you as well as introduce you to someone" She said as she started walking. By natural instinct I walked along with her , making our way though the crowds but there was just one thing on my mind that just confused me. Who was this claire she was talking about and why did she need to see me.

It took us at least about 25 minutes later to reach the place known as the control room. And as I walked inside, all I saw were dimmed lights on the roof with computer screens immuring light as well as two people standing beside a guy, which I could tell who it was. but one of them seemed to be wearing a Jurassic Park shirt. Which was very gullible of him to do though it was funny at the same time. Though you'd probably get suspended or sacked or something along those lines.

"Ah, there he is, the fifteen year old Australian I was telling you about" The woman with Orange bangs said. Just because I come from a stinking hot country that has the most scariest arachnids and snakes doesn't mean I'm just some normal Australian or doesn't define me as one either. Not even realising with how much I was thinking about it. I seemed to have already gotten angry.

"And I suppose your this 'Claire' this nice lady named Zara was talking about?" I said in an already annoyed tone.

"Yes, I'm this 'Claire' that Zara was talking about, now I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Owen…Owen Grady" Claire said. And I could already tell that she hadn't had a good impression of me, well, either had I of her. But what I had noticed about Owen is that he was fairly built, or toned as you would say but he was neatly clean and for where he was, his attire was at least acceptable, I had to admit, his leather vest did make me jealous

"Hey Kiddo, I'm Owen" He said as he held out his hand to shake, which I accepted.

"Hey Owen. I'm Mathew….Mathew Bradshaw" I said still, shaking his hand, as he smiled making me smile slightly.

"So. I guess your ready to see where you going to be living for two years" Claire said interrupting us.

"Uh, yeah, I…I guess" I said smiling slightly again.

"Alright then, let's go" Claire replied before she walked off with Owen and I following behind. After a couple of minutes we all hopped in the car my suitcases in the back and my laptop bag sitting firmly on my lap

"So, Mathew, welcome to jurassic World" Claire said to me as she started her car.

"Uh, Thank you…I…I guess" I said sounding a little creeped out as I put my seatbelt on.

"So, I have to ask, what's Australia like?" Claire asked as she looked at me though the rear view mirror which made me feel even more creeped out then before but I still kept talking

"Well for one hot and two, the country was ran by a sexist, homophobic and was in charge by lying pigs if you ask me" I said with a facial expression proving that I wasn't lying

"Well, there must be something good" Owen said with a tone of comfort in his voice

"Apart from the cold winters, a few friends, music, my computer my family and the Melbourne skyline, those seem to be the only good things" I said with there no tone of lying in my voice.

Claire was then dead quiet for a few seconds not knowing what to say I could even sense that Owen felt awkward, the whole atmosphere in Claires car felt awkward, someone had to break the ice, and I guess that would have to be me facing up to the music

"So Mat, what music do you like?" Of course, just when I was about to say something Claire interrupted.

"I'm not going to be specific but I'm more of an 80's-2000's kind of guy before music became a literal mess there's only about 3 albums and lots of singles that I've gotten for the 2010's onwards" I said

"Hey Claire, the kid loves his music. And he knows what proper music is" Owen said with a smile. which made me chuckle a bit

"You can say that again" She said but with a slight annoyance on her tone. What's her problem?

"1000 songs and growing. When I had an iPod I could never load the full amount due to space restrictions" I said which I didn't get a reply to.

Just before I was about to continue my sentence the cars breaks immediately stopped the car making me emit a weird noise from my throat. The car of course braked violently. Totally going to trust a crazy bus driver over Claire any day

"So, I guess this is where you go with Owen to your mobile home" Claire said, looking at me in the rear view mirror

"Alright" I said coughing as I took off my seatbelt and exited the car, Claire popping the boot to the rear of her Mercedes, as she did this he boot flung open which was close to almost beheaded me.

"Jesus" I said as I moved back, almost falling over.

"I'm guessing your not religious" Owen asked me, scared himself as he helped me up.

"Thanks and no I'm not, don't believe in god though I believe in the devil due to the fact my mother always used to call me a demon" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Good, cause neither am I" He said as I grabbed my two suitcases. once I pulled them out and put them down, I then slammed the back boot, making Claire yelp.

"Sorry, it happens when you own a commodore" I said with a slight smile and walked down the path with Owen to the mobile homes

"What do you think of him" I heard Claire say as I walked in front of them.

"He's an Australian amongst a huge crowd of American's, bound to fit right in and kick a few arses here and there" Owen with a chuckle.


	6. Pigging Out

It's been about 5 hours now since I had arrived, and yet I was only feeling slightly hungry. I didn't know what to do, though I did know I had fruit in the bowl but that would exactly make me full, so I decided that I would skip the fruit and wait a few more hours before it would be classed as dinner time, but for now, I was on my heavy, bulky slow and crappy "State of the art" Toshiba, I have to admit, for someone who comes from Australia. The internet was exceedingly fast, and I was surprised by this, as I was scrolling through FanFiction and checking my account before going in and checking out new stories in areas that interested me, I looked up only to see Owen at his bike. Jeez, for a guy that had a bike he really sure did love it. After a while of watching him change a few things around on his bike, I went back to looking on my laptop, randomly checking the date before going back, only two months until my birthday, I'm pretty sure only Claire knew about it, maybe Owen, and I knew there would be nothing from them. And I didn't exactly mind due to the fact that they wouldn't know what to get me, but what I really wanted was something very expensive, yet valuable. A Mac, from my father. No one to my knowledge had owned one from my own family had ever owned one, maybe played around with one but never owned one, and I was excited that this was going to be my first one.

As I slowly got out of my daydream and stretched, I moved around for a bit taking my FitBit off of it's charger and putting it in the band before applying it to my arm. I then closed my laptop lid and sighed, putting my jacket on and then walking out.

"So he finally decides to show his face" I knew who it was almost instantly.

"Yeah, I am, I'm not exactly socially inclined. Apart from the few times I do check back in with the world" I said as I walked down the small steps beside my mobile home

"Right. Anyway, where you goin'" He replied. I then stopped

"I'm walking. Why you wanting to know dad?" I said, replying sarcastically

"Cause, where do you think you are?" Owen Replied.

"Oh no, I suffer from amnesia, I'm on an island with very dangerous dinosaurs, oh no. I just broke my leg from existing and walking" I replied sarcastically again and continued walking before sighing and rolling my eyes. I think they lied to me when they said that they read my resumé.

I was about 25 minutes into walking, listening to music with my headphones in my ear when I felt the ground vibrating, I then looked around and thought it might of been a dinosaur that was loose or just roaming but then I thought it wouldn't allowed to be here because it would be classed as a danger to human life. Owen and mine anyway, as I shrugged it off it was only a couple of minutes before I saw a bike pull up next to me. He found me

"Your not going by yourself Mat, I ain't letting that happen" Mister big boy Owen Grady coming to the rescue? Really?

"Well you did 25 minutes ago didn't you? So why are you stopping me now?" I said matter-of-factly running through my voice

"Look. Stop trying to be a smart ass get on the back of the bike. Now, your lost Mat, you went off track ages ago" Owen replied

Making me sigh I looked at him "Fine, but only on two conditions" I said taking my headphones out

"What?" He replied

"You shut the hell up and take me to get some food, I'm hungry as all hell" I said, my eyebrows raised

"Fine" He replied chuckling. After he agreed I hopped on and he took off.

It would be about 25 minutes later that we got to a bunch of Pens with tall fences. Owen then parked his bike near a jurassic World jeep that was dark blue with it's logo on it. God those jeeps looked cool. Wish I could drive one but I'm only 15 and not 16 so I can't exactly say I can legally drive.

"Hey, come on, up and at 'em Mat, your going to be working here your going to have to be fully concentrated" I awoke from my daydream and hopped off of Owen's bike before asking beside him

"Sorry, just thinking about something" I said smiling a bit

"Thinking about what….or who" He replied

"About running you over with a jeep" I said in a sarcastic tone "Specifically if you don't shut up and tell me where the food is" I added, trying to change the topic as to what I was thinking about.

"Fine, Mister nocantakeajoke" Owen replied. I sighed and rolled my eyes as we walked into the main area full of people, walking around. Great. Big crowds, what could go wrong

"Hey, I can take a joke, you just have bad timing" I said with a smirk on my face "Now come on, I need to get food before my stomach digests itself"

"How is that possible?" Owen asked.

"You don't know" I asked as we walked through the crowds

"Last time I checked, nothing could digest itself" owen said.

"All I'm going to say is be thankful you have stomach acid because without it you wouldn't have a stomach, that acid and coating the acid it makes protects it from just casually saying hey. I'm gonna go eat myself as a yummy snack" I said looking at him as we reached a café. Looking at the café kind of reminded me of the one I would visit while I went to the hospital, which I did not want to be reminded of

"Oh right. Well, I don't think I'm eating" Owen said going to the line in which people were lining up for coffee

"Well, you obviously have a weak stomach, anyway, I'm gonna go grab some chips, meet you at one of the tables?" I said looking around the café

"Yeah, alright, see you then" Owen said as I walked off to the hot food sections.

It was then only about 5 minutes later that I came back and found Owen

"I never knew that" I said with a satisfied look

"What?" Owen asked as I sat opposite him.

"I showed my pass that Claire gave me earlier and I get food for free" I said "Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while" I said as I chuckled a bit

Causing Owen to smile and take a drink from his coffee, he replied to me "Yeah, forgot to tell you that"

"Well, I would've punched you but you know. I'm too lazy to"

"Too bad Mister. So tell me about yourself" Owen asked


	7. Truth Hurts

It's been a little over 25 minutes that Owen and I had gotten to know each other, he'd learnt a bit more about me and it was the opposite with me knowing a bit about Owen. I also learnt that he had was training raptors at the current moment which got me a bit curious as to where they were and wether I could see them, but I wasn't going to ask almost immediately. After we finished in the cafe it was about 2:30 in the afternoon when I finished eating.

"You really did mean it when you said you were hungry" Owen said as we walked out of the café.

"Yeah, of course, you think I kid when I'm talking about food? Especially when I'm hungry" I said smiling a bit

"Teenagers" Owen muttered under his breath, which I heard clearly

"Yeah, just remember, you were one yourself Owen" I said matter-of-factly.

"Right, and do you want to walk home?" He said hopping on his motorcycle

"Nah, think I'm fine, sorry for what I said" I said hoping on the back and putting my hands on his shoulders trying my hardest to not make it awkward.

"Yeah, sure you are Mat, sure" Owen replied starting up his bike before he started slowly riding off as I gripped onto his shoulders "Is someone scared?" He added

"No, wouldn't like falling off of a bike" I said with a truthful tone in my voice.

"Oh my god" Owen yelled as if he was about to hit something and it automatically made me wrap his hands around his stomach which made me seriously uncomfortable because I had my eyes close and my head against his back before I heard chuckling and the bike was making no noise, I slowly opened my eyes again moving my head to see that I was near my house. Owen was practically having a laughing fit. As I moved my arms from around his stomach, I punched his back and got off of his bike.

"You Prick what the hell man" I said in a pissed off tone. Owen groaning in pain and making him cough

"What was that for?" He said still groaning before kicking his bike stand to make his bike stand and rubbing his back

"For scaring the shit out of me, I could've broken a bone in my body, and anyway, that would've been the most of your problems. I could've sued you" I said before sighing and walking off to my mobile home, slamming the door behind me and taking my jacket off.

It was only then after about 10 minutes that I started to have a shower, and the good thing was that you could take one for as long as you wanted which is what I'd normally do anyway I started thinking about my actions and started to feel seriously guilty for what I had done, it was then that I sighed and leaned against the wall with water running don my back that I heard Owen's motorbike drive off, he must of been going somewhere, after then turning the shower off and drying my hair which I noticed was getting seriously longer and that I needed to cut back at least a bit back anyway. After I dried my hair and then dried myself off I got in my pyjama pants and hopped into bed, which believe it or not was a lot more comfortable then my bed. and you might also think I'm crazy for going to bed at 3 pm in the afternoon but trust me, when you see how hard I have it. You'll actually see why I go to bed at that specific time

I woke up to a roar or more like a groan I couldn't tell what it was but it unsettled my sleep like hell, as I slowly woke up from the noise that had emitted from one of the dinosaurs I went to look for my phone which I found when I hit it which went falling to the ground as I sighed in defeat. My phone lit up which ultimately blinded me, I went to look at the time. 2:08 am in the morning. Great, why have I woken up now, usually when I wake up at this time, I can never get back to sleep, as I turned on the bedside lamp and waited for my eyes to adjust, I put my socks on and my boots straight after, then looking toward the other side of my bed to which I found my jacket. After I then put my jacket on I stretched as best as I could and slowly opened my door before closing it, there was only a light in the small rooms which were the kitchen and the living room as I liked to call it. so I was safe to leave any lights on, but one thing that got me really confused is I saw Owens light on in his bedroom, had he fallen asleep, I saw his bike so he was there, maybe he had. I then decided to do the most craziest thing of my life, not only had I walked across Dundas Street as a kid which was almost like a comparison to a freeway and I had survived. I was going to go walking around an island full of carnivore dinosaurs at 2 am in the pitch black darkness.

It was then at about 2:30 in the morning that I had reached the main area of Jurassic World, during the night, all the lights were on which made it look absolutely amazing. there were only a few places like this that looked amazing during the night, that and I really should going during the pitch black of the morning. Tripped about 5 times and one wasn't pretty, I managed to graze my knee which I managed to keep a secret because my pants hadn't taken any damage but of course my skin just had too. I sighed as I put my hands in my jacket pockets and started walking toward the Samsung Innovation Centre. I heard a groan emit from one of the dinosaurs again which made me jumps, I had to get used to this and fast if I were to be working here. But as I walked in and went downstairs toward the command room I saw two people, one of course being Claire and one being. Oh boy, just great

"Oh, Mister Bradshaw, your here, what are you doing up so early" Claire asked I looked up and smiled just a bit

"Hi, claire. Please, call me Mathew and I went to sleep quite early seeming that I was jet lagged. Still" I said, a tone of anxiety running through my voice

"Alright, If you want me to I will refer to you as Mathew, I can tell you hate me calling you by your last name which is kind of formal" Claire said with a slight smile

' _SHE ONLY NOTICES NOW. LIKE, RIGHT NOW'_ My mind was saying to myself. "Alright, that and I was wondering when I start my job, and exactly what my job is?" I said still nervous

"Oh. Yes, you start tomorrow seeming that it's the working week tomorrow, oh and as a tour guide" Claire said.

"Alright, great" I said with a smile that I forced so badly


	8. The Pros And Cons Of Jurassic World

Jurassic World. One of the most best places to see dinosaurs. One of the worst places to work, though I was supposedly thought to get more than over 500 dollars of pay which I thought was a massive amount considering it would all be put on my card which they have the number to though I was hoping it would be more then the average Australian wage which was about 880 dollars. But one of the most worse parts of this. And I expect you to laugh at it, was I was working. As a tour guide. Honestly, having to work as this, I think they got the wrong documentation which was my resume and my attitudes and what I'm like in big groups. Which I wasn't exactly good at, because I was the quiet one and not exactly social, everyone that I had met could see this, even Owen, but guess who thought I would work in big social groups, yeah. You guessed it _Claire_ though she was a secondary boss, she should've seen that I wasn't good in big groups, but then again, she's too busy taking care of the park and not on the people that work there.

Waking up this morning I had a severe headache, probably from not getting enough sleep last night because I went to sleep at 3 in the morning and was expected to get up 6 hours later because I was the first on the roster. I didn't know exactly what they had planned for me but I hope it was something nice and simple. As I got out if bed still in my onesie. Yes I did wear one. I firstly went to the toilet which was fairly quick but after I finished the first thing I did was boil the kettle that was in the kitchen. And as I got a coffee cup and put sugar and the mixture of instant coffee. I got a knock at the door.

"I know, I'm already up" I said groaning mentally that I had to get a wake up call because I wasn't allowed to sleep in.

"Don't worry it's me" Owen said "I know you hate her, feeling somewhat mutual"

Making me chuckle. I replied "I could tell you did, what exactly made you hate her if you mind me asking"

"Simple. She made me do the most simplest tasks on top of the work I had to prioritise and if I didn't have that done my job was at risk" He replied grabbing an instant coffee and doing the same. I didn't mind if he had a coffee, just at least if had had less than 2.

"Well then wouldn't be the reason why you dated her would it?" I said with a smirk on my face

"Wait. What?" Caught him red handed

"Yeah, I know, rumours don't stall 'round here" I said

He sighed "It was only once, went horribly wrong okay mister jackass?"

"Alright hothead, only got told by someone working here yeesh" i said walking away and sitting down before turning the TV on to see that it was on a foreign music channel

"Who was it" He asked. Still having a tone of anger in his voice

"Some guy, don't know, Larry or something, again, don't pay much attention to names unless I know the damn person" I said with an obvious annoyed tone

"Oh, him. Wait. Which larry?" Owen replied with him putting his hands on the couch, one thing I hated about people. How they would just look over you, it was annoying, ever heard of personal space at all? Obviously not

"I don't know, one with brown eyes a blonde hair, not the one at the control room, least I think his names Larry, but. Yeah, he's as quite as me" I said sighing and drinking the rest of my coffee before getting up "Also, one thing"

"What?" He replied

"Don't go behind me and look down at me, I find it annoying and if you do it again, I will kill you" I said with a serious look in my eyes. Being stunned at the language I used, Owen was looking at me with a stunned and stupid look on his face. What he never heard me say that before. I walked over into my bedroom before grabbing my EarPods and not my big headphones and walked out, closing the door and putting my vest on which I had grabbed before as well and put it on. As I then started playing music a certain song came on

 _In a room above, an busy street_

 _That echoes on with life_

 _The Fragments and the accidents_

 _Separated by incidents_

 _Listen to by the walls_

 _We share the same spaces_

 _Repeated in the corridors_

 _Preparing the same movements_

 _Storey to Storey_

 _Building to Building_

 _Street to Street_

 _We Pass each other_

Just one of the songs I loved by the Australian band INXS, and though the song was about 26 years old now, I still enjoyed it

 _Climbing as we fall_

 _We dare to hold on to our fate_

 _And steal away our destiny_

 _To catch ourselves with quiet grace_

 _Storey to Storey_

 _Building to Building_

 _Street to Street_

 _We Pass each other on the stairs_

I would never get over how good the song, just as I got out of my daydream. I saw Owens bike going past. I couldn't tell exactly as to wether he was pissed off with me or just ignoring me, which ever one it was I couldn't really care because I didn't exactly want to talk to him and he didn't want to talk to me either, but anyway, I had a job that an anti-social person did not want to do and he had raptors supposedly that he had to take care of.

I assume the only upside to today and tomorrow is that I was here to watch two hours worth of touring and how to do it. And the boring thing was that the whole tour went for at least two whole hours which meant answering peoples questions. The only thing I hope to not do.

After getting used to the the tours I had felt really self confident in myself due to the fact that the touring was quite easy to do and that you only just had to explain what was there, not actually answering any questions. but for now my day was technically over. I headed over toward one of the cafés where they sold the best hot chips. The one that reminded me of the hospital ones where I would constantly have to visit my mother every couple of moths in hospital for health reasons.

As I ordered the chips and sat down eating a few. Someone came over

"Hey, you alright?" Of course, it was Claire and Owen. Great, way to make my day even better


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss

Somehow, just somehow you can always make my day by just doing little things. But today just wasn't like that. I don't know what was happening with Owen or Claire and I didn't want to. I was now in my house after I said I was fine and awkwardly said that I wanted to go home, and even though Claire had offered me a ride I declined it because I knew that she wanted to talk, even though she tried to persuade me there was only few types of persuasion that actually worked with me and those weren't one of them.

As I had just finished in the shower and was drying my hair. I heard a knock at the door, I didn't bother answering it because one, I knew it was either Claire or Owen which was quite typical and Two. I _had just come out of the shower. Just_ and yet you think you have the right to disturb me. As I slowly walked back into the bathroom as if nothing happened the person knocked at the door again

'You seemed to have ignored all the drama at school now try and ignore this Mat' I thought to myself, and I managed to succeed. The knocking stopped after a couple of minutes and I sighed. Getting changed and then having a latte, after I had a latte I then walked out of my little house to see Owen working on his bike, and since it was the afternoon and since it was Daylight savings the sky was practically orange and pink to some extent and as I walked passed, Owen glanced at me but he didn't say a word. Though I was going to go get some dinner I thought I might head toward the beach first since it was so warm and as I did I turned the volume up on my headphones, I had two pairs and I thought it look pretty silly of me to have my over-head ones on, and as I walked along the beach in a shirt and shorts I sighed, it was nice to have the sand in-between your feet because I hadn't been to the beach for a while, it was nice and had calmed me down.

It was then after being at the beach for 40 minutes that I finally decided to go get some food after cleaning my feet off and putting on sandals I decided to head toward the main area of Jurassic World and walked down it, the nice thing was you heard the roars and growls from the dinosaurs with only a few people around and though it gave off an eerie feeling I still wanted to get food, so I went to a little shop which was selling Rice, being me I of course ordered the largest one there was. Which of course was. Large which with the rate I eat at I only managed to scoff down with in a maximum of 20-40 minutes due to the fact that I never look at the time when I eat because I'm enjoying food.

It was then about 8:30 in the night that I finally left the little restaurant and decided to head back to my small little caravan like home. And when I finally got back home I looked at Owens home and saw his light was on. He must either be working or watching tv or asleep, I wasn't going to check it out or anything having a fear that he might think I'm stealing something or other, which was a growing fear I'd always have when I went into a room by myself. After unlocking my door and closing it I took off my Blundstone's because my feet were aching like all hell, it was then after this that I then headed to bed with a full stomach and took off my shirt and shorts before hopping into bed and sighing. Though my bed was completely cold I knew that it would be warm soon.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep though it would be a while until I wake up. and when I did I checked my phone which was on charge, which I was thankful for and the time displayed itself _3:44 Tuesday_ sighing and slowly getting up, the first thing I did was go to the toilet and once I did I blinked a few times to still see light even though it was dark, I looked toward the source of what it was to see, though my blurry eyesight that it was Owen's home.

"What the hell? What's the guy up to, why is his light on still?" I whispered, my voice breaking a bit and sounding croaky. But then what I saw just got me all the more mysterious. I saw Claire walk out of Owen's home with Owen trailing behind her. My mind had officially lost it, had they actually done what I thought they had done. And though I saw them talking I saw Claire moving her hair around as if to make it more cleaner

"Oh they did didn't they" I said smirking, and it was just as I said that they looked to my camper, which caused me to duck. Cringing and hoping I didn't get caught I heard a car start up and drive off, and once that happened I sighed and leaned my head against the couch I was given

"Thank god" I said blowing my fringe away with my heavy exhale

It was then after a couple of minutes of staying there I actually managed to fall asleep and woke up again when my FitBit suddenly woke me up with it's silent vibrating alarm, I then woke up to see it was daylight, and when I finally managed to get up I slowly started to move toward my bedroom hoping to not get seen by Owen or get a knock on the door, which was successfully managed. Once I had gotten dressed in a long singlet and jeans I walked outside and saw Owen at his bike before he looked at me

"Morning, also, what you saw wasn't what it looked like" He said to me standing up

The question that I just had to ask got to mind "You did it. Didn't you?"


End file.
